


【勋桃】我们恋爱吧（十四）

by Sue6854



Category: HUN/TAO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sue6854/pseuds/Sue6854
Summary: 我是个正经人。





	【勋桃】我们恋爱吧（十四）

14

 

楼上是个和底下一样面积的大平层，但视线所及之处家具摆设少的可怜，因此显得有点空旷。唯一引人注目的就是靠墙放置的大床，以及吴世勋把他放到的这张躺椅。

这个躺椅比一般的尺寸要大，是吴世勋在他一个做家居设计的朋友那里特别定制的。电动窗帘没有放下，前面是一整面墙的落地玻璃，阳光透进来洒满一室。黄子韬坐在上面，正好可以欣赏夕阳西下时笼罩在暮色光晕里的城市。

“你平时就喜欢玩这个？”黄子韬抬起眼皮问他，“把人带上来然后在椅子上做？”

他说话的声音很软，很好听，不像是在质问，更像是情人间暧昧的调情。整个人像是蒙着一层纱，被夕阳镀上了金色的光圈，映衬得他异常的生动，脸部凌厉的线条隐在暗处，晕染出柔和的线条，眼睛里面盛满了水。

吴世勋有些动情了。

当他第一次站在这里面对这巨大的玻璃幕墙时，心里就在想，如果以后他有了喜欢的人，一定要把他带到这里来，剥光他的衣服按在玻璃上狠狠地操，让整座城市都可以看得见。  
现在，当他看到黄子韬坐在平日里他坐的这张躺椅里笑吟吟地看着自己时，脑子里就只剩下一个念头：要把他给艹哭，艹到他再也笑不出来，艹到他只能眼泪汪汪地哭着对自己撒娇求饶才行。他甚至后悔为什么没有在地板上面铺一块地毯。纯白色，长毛的那种，脚踩在上面就能陷进去留下一连串脚印的那种。他要让黄子韬躺在那片柔软里，然后用力地贯穿他，让他尖叫，让他失神，让他最后没有力气说话只能用湿漉漉的眼睛看着自己。

吴世勋往他背后放了个小靠枕，让他可以靠的更舒服些，

“没有别人，就你一个。”吴世勋咬住他的下唇轻轻往外拉，“连我爸我都没让他上来，他们只在下面呆过，你是第一个上来的。这个答案你还满意吗？”

吴世勋并没有说谎，黄子韬的确是第一个到他卧室这里来的人。倒也不是他刻意不带其他人上来，只不过之前那些情人全都热情的很，通常两个人一进门就欲火焚身黏在一起干的热火朝天，客厅浴室露台全都滚了个遍，哪哪儿都能做，根本没有必要多此一举跑到楼上去。

“我可没要你带我上来。”黄子韬嘴硬地说。

吴世勋卷了他的舌头含在嘴里吸，说着只有黄子韬才能听清楚的话，“可是是你主动说去床上啊，我家只有这里才有床。”

黄子韬气得用没有受伤的那条脚去踢他，却被他一把抓住脚踝。黄子韬人长得高，可小腿修长，脚踝比许多姑娘家都要生的精致秀气，这点吴世勋在和他第一次上床时就发现了。他细细地抚摸着他的脚踝，突然觉得朴灿烈是对的，就应该在每一个角度都摆上专业的设备，要好好的拍，最好给他的脚踝，锁骨，腰窝这些地方都来个特写。

“你以为我随随便便就带人回来的吗？我也是挑人的好嘛。”他模仿着黄子韬当时说话时的语气，把他的左脚打开到一个令人羞耻的角度，挂在一旁的扶手上。黄子韬全身上下只穿着一件薄薄的真丝睡袍，这样一来他的下体就连同修长的双腿一起，在吴世勋的面前一览无遗。他又惊又恼本能地想要用手去遮，却被他抓住双手，按在了两侧。

吴世勋跪在地板上，黑亮亮的眼睛注视着他的，性感的嘴唇一张一合，缓缓地说道：

“但是上来了就必须给我操，这点你知道吗？”

黄子韬生气地瞪了他一眼。

吴世勋露出顽劣的笑，手毫不客气地伸进他的衣领里色情的揉捏，低下头一口咬住他的乳头用力吸吮起来。

黄子韬有些受不了这个。强烈而刺激的酥麻感从敏感的乳尖那里传来，传遍全身，他的身体一阵阵的发麻，另一侧的乳头也在吴世勋的玩弄下可耻地硬了起来，他的脑袋里一片混乱，羞耻心不知跑去了哪里，脖子往后仰着，可却抱住吴世勋的头挺着胸脯往他嘴里送，想要得到更多。吴世勋又是吸又是舔，把他一侧的乳头含得又红又肿，从嘴里吐出来时上面亮晶晶的沾满了口水。离开了温暖的口腔，黄子韬不满地哼哼着，声音一抖一抖的，甜腻得像是那黏人的蜜糖，黏黏糊糊的，叫的吴世勋心里直发痒，下身又胀大了一圈。

他站起来，凑到黄子韬耳边不知道说了一句什么流氓话，黄子韬立即红着脸反驳道：

“我没有。”

吴世勋装作惊讶地说，“是吗？我还以为你挺享受的，觉得你挺喜欢我舔你这里的。”

他的手指不安分地在刮骚着他刚刚亲过的乳头，越来越用力，黄子韬的呼吸已经完全乱了，胸膛剧烈地起伏着，着了魔似的看自己的乳尖在吴世勋的玩弄下充血挺立起来，红艳艳的像一颗饱满诱人的果实，他全身上下涌升出巨大的失落感，迫不及待地想要吴世勋重新含住它，仿佛只有吴世勋才能满足他，让能他快乐起来。

他主动环上吴世勋的脖子，身体波浪一样紧紧地贴合住他，眼睛里雾蒙蒙水汪汪的，沾染着浓浓的情欲，眼框都是红的，吴世勋扣住他的下巴与他唇齿纠缠，把他整个人按在椅子上。黄子韬的主动让他失去了节奏，变得焦躁起来。他像发了情的野兽一样吻他，亲他，把之前受到冷落的另一侧乳头也含进了嘴里，婴儿吃奶般的用力吸吮。

黄子韬大口大口地呼吸着，眼睛失神地望向窗外。他搂着吴世勋的脑袋，爽到灵魂和身体被分成了两半，他觉得自己就像个不知廉耻的荡妇，两条腿张开，露出赤裸的下体，等待着吴世勋来上他。吴世勋身上的睡衣时不时磨蹭到他肿胀的阴茎，带来一阵快意却又让他落入更难被填满的渴望中。

玻璃窗外，抬头就是被夕阳染成绯红色的天空，恍惚间竟让他产生了一种自己正和吴世勋在野外交合的错觉，带来偷情般的快感。

人人都说黄子韬是个乖孩子，可只有他自己知道，他并不是。

好了，这下吴世勋也应该很快就会知道了。

 

黄子韬的下身已经硬的不行，乳头被恶意的玩弄着，欲望得不到发泄，他浑身都在痒，像是有无数的小虫在他身体里爬，难受的整个人在吴世勋怀里扭，猫一样的哼哼，身体无意识地蹭着吴世勋，把他撩拨的小腹像火一样的在烧，欲望坚硬如铁，只想把他扔到床上直接就操，

去他妈该死的前戏。

可吴世勋舍不得。

他忍了一个多月，好容易才有了今天的机会。他知道黄子韬不是不愿意和他做，而是第一次实在是没轻没重做的太狠把人给伤着了，这次他告诉自己说什么都要忍住。

吴世勋抬起头，暂时松开了他，深吸几口气，调整了一下呼吸。

可黄子韬受不了了，他闭着眼睛就往自己的下体摸，被吴世勋牢牢地抓住了手，

“你干什么！”他不满地睁开眼，低喘着抱怨道，“放开！”

吴世勋不放，拽着他的手哑着喉咙问，“放开？放开让你干什么？”

黄子韬红着眼睛哀求道，声音轻的快要哭出来似的，“你放手。让我自己弄出来。我难受。”

吴世勋死死地盯着他的性器。黄子韬发育得很好，那里的尺寸不小，形状也很漂亮，大概因为做的少的缘故，阴茎挺立的时候会显出少年才有的粉红色。他丝毫不怀疑以黄子韬这样的条件在GAY圈会是很多人追逐和集邮的对象。

只是既然他遇到了自己，那他就只能跟自己上床，被自己艹。吴世勋恶劣又自私地想着。他从不要求床伴对他忠心，为他守贞，对方甚至可以同时有好几个情人他都不介意，只要在床上做的开心尽兴就行。可黄子韬是特别的，他只要一想到有其他人也会看到黄子韬现在这副勾人的样子就烦躁得想要揍人，光是想象黄子韬某一天会躺在别的男人身下被人艹时他就恨不得弄死对方。

“你不能自己撸。”吴世勋强硬地说。

黄子韬憋得就快要爆炸了，偏偏吴世勋一身蛮力硬是按住他不让他自己解决，目光却毫无顾忌地盯着他光裸的下半身，样子非常流氓，这让他羞愤地又想抬脚去踹他，却被他用身体强势地卡住，两条腿被分的更开了，

“你混蛋！”黄子韬怒骂道，“快放开我。”

“不放。”吴世勋回答的很坚决，伸手握住了他的性器。他一双眼睛熬得通红，声音暗哑，“要不要我帮你？”

黄子韬原本想很有骨气地开口说不用，但吴世勋已经开始帮他上下套弄起来，快感渐渐涌来，烟花一样在脑子里噼里啪啦地炸开。黄子韬索性放弃了挣扎，闭着眼睛享受起来。  
就在他快要到达高潮的时候，吴世勋却突然停了下来，

任何一个正常的男人都受不了在这种时候停下来。黄子韬紧紧攀着吴世勋的手臂，扭动屁股把性器在他手里蹭，咬住他的耳朵急声催促道，“你别停啊，别停下来。”  
他见吴世勋依然不动，急得伸手就要自己去解决，却被他严厉地拍开手，不准他碰自己。  
命根子被人握在手里，不让他发泄还不准他自己撸，黄子韬委屈得眼泪都快出来了，他抱住吴世勋一双眼睛带着水汽仰视着他，求饶道，

“我不碰我自己了，那你帮帮我好不好，你帮帮我，帮我弄出来好不好。”

吴世勋吻他，手指轻轻刮蹭着他柔嫩的顶端，把渗出的透明色液体抹在他的小腹上，“你想不想试试更舒服的？”黄子韬的湿发全都凌乱的粘在了脸上，一张脸因为情欲而涨得通红，吴世勋舔了舔嘴唇，声音暗哑小声地叫着他的名字，

“韬韬，我让你舒服好不好？我会让你很舒服的。”

他背着光，眉毛挺直，眼睛深邃，看上去温柔又忧郁。黄子韬被蛊惑了，忘记自己该说些什么，只会傻傻的点头，他的意志已经离他远去，只能按照吴世勋说的，放松身体，稍微坐直了些。  
紧接着他的阴茎就被温热的口腔包围了，他浑身打颤舒服的想要尖叫。

吴世勋在帮他口交。

这个事实简直太过于震撼。

吴世勋的头埋在他的两腿之间，卖力的吞吐着，他的口腔温暖又潮湿，完全包裹住黄子韬的阴茎，吸得他又爽又麻。

黄子韬不是没和人上过床，也帮别人口过，但从来没有人这么对待过他。新鲜而刺激的快感席卷了他，战栗感遍布全身，他脑门发热头皮爽的都快炸开。吴世勋的舌尖在龟头处打转，往那小孔里钻，黄子韬被他舔的腰眼一软，性器又硬了几分，可他还是觉得要不够，放荡地夹紧双腿，手插到吴世勋的头发里，把他的头往下压，想要被他含得更深。

吴世勋是第一次给人舔。

长这么大给他舔过的人不计其数，但这次却的的确确是他第一次给别人口。不知道是黄子韬的身体太敏感还是吴世勋在情事这方面真是天赋异禀，他把黄子韬舔的很舒服。

他眉头紧锁，眼睛里是空的，脸到锁骨都是红的，发出哭一样的鼻音，嘴唇微微张开，可以探见粉嫩的舌头，吴世勋知道他快要到了，忍着喉咙的不适加快了吞吐的速度，色情地揉捏着他的屁股。黄子韬的身体突然紧绷起来，哼声越来越急越来越响，腰间的摆动也越来越快，强烈而持续的快感让他就要射了，他急忙伸手去推吴世勋，想让他离开，但吴世勋就是不松口，反而紧紧抓住了他的大腿根用力冲刺，

“啊，不要……”黄子韬尖叫着射了。蜷起身体脱力地瘫倒在躺椅上，伴随着急促的喘息声，身体因为高潮的余韵还在不停颤抖，他的眼神失焦，过了几秒钟才能看清楚人。

他喘着粗气，看见吴世勋站了起来，当着他的面，把他的精液给……吞……吞下去了。

这个太……过了……太犯规了。已经超出了他的接受范围。

他的脑袋里顿时一片空白。

吴世勋刚才最后连做了几个深喉，每一次都深深地插到喉咙里，让他很不舒服，他原本没有想要做到这个地步，也没想过会吞下去。可他当时看到黄子韬被他舔的整个人都红透了，浑身颤抖着，像是朵只在夜晚里盛开的花，他就有些失控了。当黄子韬尖叫着，带着哭腔释放在自己嘴里时，所有的计划与考虑都成了泡影，一切都只依循着本能做事。

他从腋下把他抄在怀里，嘴唇压过去就要和他接吻。

黄子韬浑身是汗，还没从刚才的震惊中缓过神来，一个你字挂在嘴边老半天迟迟说不出下一句来，他傻傻地看着他，眼神是不清楚的，脑袋是糊涂的，

“张嘴。”吴世勋拨弄他的唇瓣命令道，见他还是呆愣着，不禁笑道，

“怎么，难道你还嫌弃你自己吗？”

等黄子韬反应过来这句话后脸一下子红了个彻底，连同脖子，胸膛，一起，被汗水浸润，细细绵绵泛着情欲的光。

吴世勋心里有把火在烧，他趁机把舌头伸了进去，湿滑的舌头纠缠着他的，在他的嘴里肆意舔舐，挑逗，黄子韬被他吻得快要喘不过气来。

吴世勋把他的腿分开，扶着自己的阴茎在入口处试探。那晚可怕的痛苦记忆瞬间就回来了，吓得黄子韬一个激灵，人不自觉地就往后躲。

吴世勋忙在他耳边小声安慰，“宝贝，别怕，我现在先不进去，”他巨大的柱身因为兴奋前端已经渗出些液体，吴世勋疼得脑门一抽抽的，咬着牙硬忍道，“我们今天好好扩张，我准备了润滑剂，这次不会痛的。”

他一边安抚他，一边托住他的屁股往上抬，就着接吻的姿势，把他抱到了床上。

吴世勋发现黄子韬很喜欢自己吻他。只要一吻他，他就变得稀里糊涂很好说话。于是吴世勋就一直吻他，把他吻得迷迷糊糊晕头转向，吻到嘴巴没办法合拢口水顺着下颌流下来，两个人的脸都又湿又粘之后，才用沾满润滑液的手指慢慢伸进他紧闭的穴口，试图往里钻。

黄子韬感觉到不适开始排斥他，他难受地哼哼着，因为声音太软，听上去像是在抱怨，又像是在享受，他扭动腰肢想要摆脱这种异物感，穴口不断地收缩要把他的手指给挤出去。

“放松点，韬韬，你太紧张了。”吴世勋揉着他的臀瓣让他放松，可肠肉却因此而收缩的更明显了。吴世勋被夹的不好受，下体的肿胀一阵阵的钝痛着，他无赖似的趴在他身上，在他的耳廓上喘着气，下流地抱怨道，“你下面那张嘴实在是太紧了，都要把我的手指给咬断了。”

黄子韬想要回嘴，吴世勋就恶狠狠地吻他，舌头在他嘴里疯狂扫荡，粗暴又激烈，让他只能发出断断续续地闷哼声，一句完整的话都说不出来。等把他吻得浑身无力没脾气了，手指才借着润滑又一次插进黄子韬的肉洞里，这次他稍微使了点劲，一捅到底，等他渐渐适应后又增加了一根手指，在那柔软私密的地方翻搅扩充，为真正的插入做着准备。

黄子韬软软地躺在床上。像是没有骨头似的，两条腿随意地打开着，睡袍早已经滑落，露出大半个光裸的身子，只靠一根腰带险险地系着，才不至于赤身裸体地出现在吴世勋的面前。吴世勋把他的左膝盖弯曲，用身子抵住他的脚，三根手指在黄子韬私密的肉洞里肆无忌惮的抽插，翻搅，在他敏感的那点凸起上重重蹭过，每次都让他惊叫着勾起脚趾，弓起身子整个人蜷成一团。

吴世勋的手里已经黏腻湿滑成一片，他加快了抽插的速度，肠壁持续的绞紧和炙热的体温让他心痒难耐，撸动着自己滚烫的性器就要往里顶，黄子韬被吴世勋玩的又难受又酸爽，眼看着吴世勋挺动腰部整根就要插进来，他稍稍犹豫了一下还是往后一缩。

“你躲什么呀？我会轻点的，不会乱来的。”吴世勋有些沉不住气了，他已经忍得脑子都疼了，再不射出来大概真要憋出病来了，他一边哄他一边不耐烦地爬过去捞人，在快要抓到人时听见楼下传来清晰又刺耳的电话铃声。

谁他妈那么扫兴。吴世勋的不快都写在了脸上，根本没想搭理，“别管他。”

是黄子韬的手机。

他抱着黄子韬继续亲，可那手机铃声却像是故意和他们作对似的，刚刚断掉就又响了起来，在寂静的底楼里自带回声似的坚持不懈地响个不停。

黄子韬觉得有些不对劲。他今晚是有个挺重要电话要打，但约好的时间是8:00，难不成对方那里提前了？他皱着眉，一分心，吴世勋便看出来了，两个人都被吵得没了兴致，  
“烦死了，谁啊？”他骂骂咧咧地下楼去拿黄子韬的手机，恨不得把它从50楼给扔出去。黄子韬接过电话一看，是陆宇打来的，他翻看了一下之前的几条来电记录，也都是他的。这么着急地找他，不知道是不是有什么急事。

“喂，陆宇，”黄子韬接通了，“什么事啊？”

吴世勋帮他拿电话时就看到名字了，坐在边上一言不发冷冷地看着他。黄子韬还没说完，就被人猛地扑倒在床上，嘴巴被堵得严严实实。  
黄子韬没想到他会来这么一出，睁大眼睛狠狠瞪他，嘴里发不出声音，只能用鼻子哼哼示意他放开。吴世勋坏笑着，含住他的嘴唇，下身在他屁股上使劲地顶，腾出一只手去开了免提，这下黄子韬立即不发声了。

陆宇还不知道这里发生了什么事，自顾自地问他，“今天开始你们那幢楼的淋浴要整修，你洗不了澡要不要来我这里洗。不过你去哪儿了呀？我到你那儿去找你都没见到人。”  
吴世勋吻得他快透不过气来，黄子韬好不容易才推开他些，喘着气支支吾吾地回答道，“我，我今天和朋友出去了。”

“朋友？”电话那头陆宇的口气明显沉了下来，“哪个朋友？是吴世勋吗？”

黄子韬并不喜欢陆宇用这种口气来说吴世勋，更何况他刚刚才和吴世勋亲密的接吻拥抱心里怎么都是偏向他的。只不过他还没开口，就听见吴世勋冷哼了一声，咬住他的后颈就亲，吮吸的力气很大，发出响亮的口水声。黄子韬知道他是故意的，想要阻止却已经晚了，陆宇在电话那头显然已经察觉了，厉声道，

“韬韬，你们在干什么？”

陆宇说的是你们。

黄子韬捂住了脸，又恼又囧，吴世勋搂着他漫不经心地耸耸肩，倨傲地开口道，“师哥，韬韬和谁在一起在干嘛你管得着吗？”

陆宇一听见他说话气得声音都变形了，“韬韬，你给我回来，你怎么能和他这种人在一起？他对你就没安好心！他对你就是玩玩而已！你才认识他多久？了解他多少？就这么和他滚到床上去了？他到底给你灌了什么迷魂汤？你要是今天不回来，我就在你宿舍门口呆着，等到你回来为止。”

吴世勋听完语气间满是不屑，出言讥笑道，“你还要不要点脸啊，看韬韬好说话就这么威胁他？”

黄子韬从没见过陆宇这副气急败坏的模样。在他的印象里，陆宇一直都是个性格沉稳温文尔雅的人，从来没有对谁发过那么大的火。黄子韬知道陆宇是在关心他，但是被他用这种语气说了出来，而且还让吴世勋听到了，心情也跟着阴霾了起来。

为了防止吴世勋再插嘴节外生枝，他关了免提对陆宇冷冷地说，“我这么大个人了自己有分寸，你别操心了，有什么事等我回去后再说，就这样。”匆匆把电话就给挂了。

他刚想去批评吴世勋，手机又响了，吴世勋的脸色彻底难看下来，抄手环胸冷漠地看着他，在等黄子韬的态度。

黄子韬也觉得很头疼。

他不擅长拒绝别人，陆宇喜欢他他不是不知道，但是他对他没感觉，只把他当成学长看，他本来想只要陆宇不捅破这层窗户纸，他就当不知道，两个人之间做做朋友安安稳稳地过个四年也就算了，反正他也马上就要毕业了，以后联系的少了陆宇也就自然而然地会忘了他。

可没想到被吴世勋这么一搅和，看来今天不得不要当面和他说清楚了。

手机还在一直响着。黄子韬叹了口气，把它接起来，无奈地说，“我现在就回去，你等着，我去你那里找你。”

吴世勋摆着一张臭脸，脸色难看极了。黄子韬原本心里还有火，但低头瞥见他还硬邦邦的性器，自己也觉得不好意思起来。出了这种事，心情气氛全都不对了，他是没办法继续再做下去了。黄子韬试探着去拉吴世勋的手，对方却别过头不睬他，他舔了舔嘴唇，小心翼翼地提议道，

“要不我也给你吸出来？”

吴世勋的眼尾朝他一扫，凉飕飕的带着风，冻得黄子韬差点打了个寒颤，“你不是赶时间要回去吗？人家还在宿舍等你呢。”

黄子韬觉得自己这事做的不厚道，知道他少爷脾气忍到现在一定难受的不行，不弄出来的话恐怕真的会憋出病来，因此执意弥补，哄小孩一样的哄他，“也不差这点时间，先帮你解决了再说。”

吴世勋冷着张脸讥讽道，“这点时间？你以为几分钟就能打发我吗？”他见黄子韬脸上的笑容渐渐挂不住了，意识到自己的态度也许是过分了点，于是抱着他的肩膀委屈地说，样子很可怜，”我如果可以一个晚上不射你是不是就会留下来过夜啊。”

黄子韬噗嗤一下被他给逗笑了，心想上次也没见你一次可以坚持一个晚上啊。不是分开射了好几次吗？但这话他是万万不敢和吴世勋说的，至少不会是现在这个节骨眼上。  
最后，是黄子韬用手帮吴世勋打出来的，打得时候他双眼赤红，目光死死地盯着自己，模样凶狠得想要把自己吃掉。最后把他揽到怀里在脖子和胸口的地方狠狠吮出好几个骇人的痕迹来才罢休。

“不准遮，就这样。”他捏住他的下巴，态度强硬地说。

事已至此，多说无益，黄子韬在心中微微叹息，也只好硬着头皮答应道，“知道了知道了，就这么去。”

 

吴世勋送他回的学校。他这段时间进出频繁，门卫早认识了他这辆挂着军牌的奥迪A8，没人敢拦他，直接让他开进了校区。为了方便黄子韬上下车，他把车停到了陆宇宿舍的正门口，下了车站在路边抽着烟等他。

吴世勋抽烟的样子很帅。夹烟的手在嘴边摆着，柔顺的黑发垂下掩盖住小半张脸，烟雾袅绕从他的口鼻缓缓升起，在他漂亮的黑眼睛上掠过，能把人给看醉了。

黄子韬精疲力竭地从陆宇的宿舍里走出，他想他以后再也不会来这里了。刚才他已经坦白了自己的内心，像是被人给当众扒下了最后的那层遮羞布，狼狈不堪。

他疲惫地走向那个等待他的身影，一步一步，缓慢，但很坚定。吴世勋看到他的时候笑了，叼着烟，嘴角一高一低的勾着，带着点邪气，却性感的要命。

他没有让黄子韬等太久，看到他出来了，就把还剩下大半截的烟扔在地上踩灭了，径直朝着他的方向奔了过来，将他腾空抱起，

“哎，当心有人。”黄子韬拍拍他的胳膊，拿他没辙。

吴世勋爽朗的笑，抱着他朝车里走，“看到就看到，有什么关系。”

黄子韬怔了怔，伸手环住了他的脖子。

是啊，看到就看到，有什么关系。

两个人一上车就接吻了。是黄子韬主动的，他揽住吴世勋，嘴唇紧紧贴住，舌头往他的唇缝里伸，吴世勋在短暂的惊讶后就张开嘴迎接了他。吴世勋的舌头很软，很滑，带着淡淡的烟草味，这是个男人之间才会有的吻，热情激烈，充满了力量与原始的欲望。吴世勋以前并不喜欢和人接吻，觉得湿哒哒的彼此交换口水没什么意思，完全是小学生才会玩的游戏，哪里比得上直接做爱舒服刺激。但黄子韬像磁铁一样地吸引着他。他的口腔很温暖很干净，他很喜欢吻他，也喜欢黄子韬亲他，炙热的呼吸交融在一起感觉两个人在心灵上也合为了一体，光是亲吻就能让他硬起来，这是他从未有过的体验。

吴世勋单手扶着方向盘，一只手心情很好地牵着黄子韬的。如果在平时黄子韬不会让他这么乱来，但现在是晚上，路上没什么人，吴世勋开的又慢，也就随他去了。

那天晚上吴世勋没有在黄子韬的寝室里过夜，按照现在两个人的状态，上去了就肯定是要做的。但黄子韬脸上的疲惫是显而易见的，今天一天发生了太多事，他需要时间好好平复一下，吴世勋被刚才车里他主动的献吻安抚的很舒服，也不想把他逼得太急，反正来日方长，送他上楼后就自觉地走了。

打完约定的电话后黄子韬早早就上了床。他其实并不很困，也不想睡觉，只是感到精神倦怠想躺着放松一下。他的脑海里不断回忆起刚才陆宇问他的那番话，

你才认识他多久？你了解他多少？他这样的人会有真心吗？韬韬你别傻了，他对你只不过是图新鲜玩玩罢了。

是啊。

黄子韬力不从心地笑了，举起手臂用手挡住了眼睛，他怎么会不知道呢。

手机响了。是吴世勋打来的，黄子韬接了起来。

“在干嘛呢？”他的声音听上去有点喘。

“没干嘛，准备睡觉了。”黄子韬回答他说。

“那么早就睡了？”吴世勋看了看时间，惊讶道，“才8点多诶。”

黄子韬笑笑，“那我累了想早点睡不行啊。”

“韬韬。”吴世勋小声地叫着他的名字，然后就不说话了，电话那头的呼吸声越来越重，越来越急，隐约还传来一些其他的声音，黄子韬终于察觉到了不对劲，“你不会是在看片子吧。”  
吴世勋发出难耐的闷哼声，声音沙哑，“是啊。你点了一把火就走了，让我怎么睡得着。”他无辜地说，“我总得想想办法泄泄火。”

房间里本来就安静，吴世勋带着情欲的声音在电话里特别撩人，背景里有男人断断续续的叫床声，听得不是很清楚，但做的挺激烈，黄子韬也有点受不了了，

“那你继续看，我挂了。”

吴世勋急忙道，“别挂。”他喘了口气粗重地说，“你不想知道我在看什么片子吗？”

黄子韬不想和他继续扯皮，他本来就心神不宁，再这样下去他今晚别想睡了，拒绝道，

“不想。”

吴世勋笑了，在电话那头压低声音暧昧地说，“我特别喜欢你叫床的声音，特别带劲，你要不要自己听听？”

说完就把视频的音量调高，手机对准了出音口。黄子韬这下听得很清楚，这一声声的全是自己的声音。

吴世勋在看那天他们俩的视频。

他的血液全都冲上了脑袋，一时间不知道该回答什么才好。他想挂掉电话却神差鬼使的一直听到了结束。吴世勋的眼睛死死地盯着屏幕里的两个人，看他们缠在一起动作越来越激烈，看自己抓住黄子韬的脚踝疯了一样的使劲操干，他快速撸动着，呻吟声越来越大，越来越露骨，然后突然没了动静，他射了。黄子韬也没好到哪里去，内裤的裤裆这里早已经一片潮湿。

两个人在电话里激烈地喘气，谁都没有开口，谁也没有挂电话。

过了一会儿，只听见吴世勋沙哑的声音在电话那头响起，

“韬韬，你搬过来和我一起住吧。”

黄子韬没有回答，躺在床上失神地望着天花板。

这一刻他一动都不想动，什么都不想去思考。


End file.
